Kakashi Learn His mangekyou sharingan
by Kakashi0sharingan
Summary: This is about Kakashi trying to learn about his mangekyou sharingan. Through time when Naruto left Konoha Kakashi is all by himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-Naruto Shippuden: Kakashi learn the new move Part 1**

Story begins in the leaf village entrance. Naruto have leave with Jiraiya for training to get back Sasuke. Sakura ask Tsunade for training her. Kakashi was left all by himself. (Naruto age 14, Sasuke age 14, Sakura age 14 Jiraiya age of mature toad year, Tsunade age 36 and Kakashi age 30.)

It was night time when Kakashi is walking around Konoha. When Iruka see Kakashi and stop him.

"Hey Kakashi..." say Iruka.

"Iruka…." say Kakashi.

"What you been up to this time?" say Iruka

They both went to the restaurant and sit down.

(….) Kakashi thinking

"Oh…Naruto seen to be growing up" say Iruka

"Yea…" say Kakashi

Iruka look confuse and start to think what the problem with Kakashi? Then Tsunade walk in to the restaurant.

"Waiter gives me a drink" say Tsunade

The waiter gives her Saké.

"That hit the spot!" say Tsunade

Iruka heard a voice that sound like a person that he know.

"Tsunade?" say Iruka

Tsunade turn around and see Kakashi and Iruka sit down.

"Hi guys" say Tsunade

"Come join us" say Iruka

"Iruka is paying…" say Kakashi

Tsunade agree on Iruka and join in and sit next to Kakashi. Iruka look at them and start to think of plan to out up Kakashi.

"How was the training to Sakura?" say Iruka to Tsunade

"She got will of hard training…But she hold on" say Tsunade to Iruka

"Oh…she tries her best to get back Sasuke without the help for Naruto…" say Kakashi

"That is true Kakashi" say Tsunade

Tsunade look at Kakashi and see that Kakashi is looking down.

"What wrong Kakashi" say Tsunade

Kakashi start look more down.

"Maybe is nothing Tsunade" say Iruka

"Oh ok" say Tsunade

"Let order some food" say Iruka

Hour and Thirty minute has pass and Tsunade seen to be drunk and Iruka and Kakashi is walk with Tsunade. Then Tsunade start to vomit

"You should not drink a lot" say Iruka

Kakashi help Tsunade to sit down on bench.

"You look cute Kakashi" say Tsunade

"Ah…Tsunade-sama…" say Kakashi

"You should take her home Kakashi" say Iruka

"Oh you right Iruka…" say Kakashi

"I better get going, need to finish up all of the mission paper." say Iruka

"Seeya…Iruka…" say Kakashi

Iruka have take off and left Kakashi and Tsunade there.

Kakashi start to think

(I must take Tsunade home, she need to rest….) Kakashi mind

Tsunade start to joke around. Then fall a sleep.

Kakashi start to look at the sky

(What to do Obito) in Kakashi mind.

Kakashi pickup Tsunade and bring her back to his place and put her on the bed.

(What a day… Obito …Rin….Sensei… What to do?) Kakashi mind.

Tsunade is sleeping on his bed when Kakashi pull up a blanket for her. Kakashi paste on her shoulder and start to make a bed at the floor. But Tsunade grab him. He drops his headband. Now Kakashi is on bed with Tsunade.

Tsunade whisper "don't go"

Kakashi look at Tsunade and go to sleep.

**Fashback**

Kakashi start to remember what Obito say and start to feel sorry what he did

"Protect Rin" say Obito

"Right" say young Kakashi

But I didn't protect Rin... I have failure you Obito… I shouldn't have sharingan… It is so painful to see thing to be reality.

**Back to Kakashi Home**

It is morning. Sun come up and bird start to sing. People in Konoha started to walk around and working. One of person is Sakura looking for Tsunade for continue the training. The sun shines to the window at Kakashi home. The sun shine wake up Kakashi. Kakashi starts to look around and see Tsunade look at him.

"Aaahh…" Kakashi saying

"I understand now Kakashi and I know what the pain is felt for you" say Tsunade.

"Oh…" say Kakashi

Tsunade move forward and get close to Kakashi face and kiss him. Kakashi was in shock. Kakashi look at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama…" say Kakashi

Tsunade smile and get out of bed.

"We better get going" say Tsunade

"Right" say Kakashi

They left Kakashi home and start to walk to Hokage mansion. Tsunade start to hold Kakashi hand and Kakashi start to realize that Tsunade understand his pain.

**To be continue end of Part 1 **

**Next:** Sakura find Tsunade…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pre-Naruto Shippuden: Kakashi learn the new move Part 2**

Continue When (They left Kakashi home and start to walk to Hokage mansion. Tsunade start to hold Kakashi hand and Kakashi start to realize that Tsunade understand his pain.) They are heading to Hokage mansion when Shizune and Sakura saw them and stop them.

"Tsunade-sama!" say Shizune

Tsunade let go Kakashi hand and they both turn around.

("Kakashi and Tsunade?") Sakura thinking

"Shizune... Sakura..." say Tsunade

"I find you Tsunade… I ready for more training" say Sakura

(Sakura seen to have lot energy like Naruto) Kakashi mind.

"Wow Sakura... You recover form the last training "say Tsunade

"She is really ready… Tsunade-sama" say Shizune

"OH ok" say Tsunade

(**Meanwhile**)

"How you doing Kakashi" say Sakura

"I good Sakura" say Kakashi

"Why you with Tsunade….Are you…" say Sakura

"Aaaah…" say Kakashi

Sakura giggle

Tsunade turn to Kakashi

"I off… Take care of your self Kakashi" say Tsunade

"I will madam Tsunade and take care Sakura" say Kakashi

"Ok" say Sakura to Kakashi

Tsunade smile and turn to Sakura

"Come to the training area Sakura" say Tsunade

"Roger" say Sakura

Sakura and Tsunade disappear and Kakashi start to walk away when Shizune stop him.

"Kakashi wait!" say Shizune

Kakashi stop and turn around to face Shizune

"Can we walk together?" say Shizune

"Oh… ok" say Kakashi

Shizune and Kakashi start to walk together around Konoha.

"I have question to ask you Kakashi?" say Shizune

Kakashi look at Shizune

"What do Tenzō like?" say Shizune

"Tenzō? Aaah… " say Kakashi

"I know that he is one your friend and I think you know a lot about him" say Shizune

"Yea…maybe he like to walk around and you and Tenzō" say Kakashi

Shizune giggle

"Oh… I think I better go.. Thank for the information Kakashi" say Shizune

"Ok no problem" say Kakashi

Shizune left and Kakashi start to walk to the enterance of Konoha.

Afternoon time Kakashi look at the sky

"time to left the hidden leaf village" say Kakashi

A big explosion happen near the Konoha

("What going are there… maybe something..") Kakashi mind

(Obito… what to do?) Kakashi mind

**Flashback **

Kakashi start to remember when Obito left the mission to save Rin….

("Obito…") young Kakashi mind

**Present**

Kakashi when to check out the explosion. Kakashi saw the stone ninjas attacking the forest. Kakashi jump in and slash one of stone ninja.

"What… the hidden Leaf…" say stone ninja

"What are you doing here?" say Kakashi

"none of your business hidden Leaf ninja!" say stone ninja

"Then in this case" say Kakashi

_*Lighting*_ say Kakashi

Kakashi stab some of stone ninja.

**(****Meanwhile)**

Tsunade training Sakura

"You have to get stronger Sakura!" say Tsunade

"Yes madam" say Sakura

Tsunade throw baseball, dodge ball..etc and the ball all explode at Sakura

"Aaah….Tsu..na..de…." say Sakura

Sakura fall down and rest when Tsunade heard an explosion at far west.

(What going on) Tsunade mind

Tsunade went to check out the explosion.

Back to Kakashi. Kakashi is surournd by a lot of Stone ninjas.

(wow some many shadow clone) Kakashi mind

"haha even you are copy cat ninja Kakashi..you can not defeat us" say stone ninja

Tsunade drop down with punch to ground that create earthquake wave when Kakashi jump back and that take out some of the stone ninja.

"huh Tsunade-sama.." say Kakashi

"Are you alright Kakashi." say Tsunade

"yea…" say Kakashi

Tsunade use healing jutsu to heal Kakashi

"What…Is the Hokage! Now we don't have to find you." say leader of the stone ninja

"We have to catcher the Hokage!" say leader of the stone ninja

"Roger" say stone ninja

"You better get out of here Tsunade…" say Kakashi

"No… I can not leave you here…" say Tsunade

"Attack!" say stone ninja

"As a hokage I will protect everyone." say Tsunade

Stone ninja charge in and Kakashi attack first

_*Lighting*_ say Kakashi

Tsunade start to punch and kick the stone ninja. But they are hit is shadow clones..

(I need to find the real one) Kakashi mind

_*Sharingan*_ Kakashi move his headband up

(let see….where are you?) Kakashi mind

"found you" say Kakashi

Kakashi charge to the leader of the stone ninja

"haha… coming get him…if you can Kakashi" say Leader stone ninja

(wait) Kakashi mind

"why is he stay there?" say Kakashi

Kakashi sharingan see there is a lot tag bomb suround the area and Kakashi turn to Tsunade..

"No… Tsunade-sama ru…." say Kakashi

"Huh.." say Tsunade

The place explode and dust throw in the air.

**Meanwhile**

Back in Konoha, Asuma is date with Kurenai and he heard explosion.

"what was that?.. I need to check it out Kurenai.." say Asuma

"but Asuma.." say Kurenai

"don't worry I will be safe" say Asuma

"be careful" say Kurenai

Asuma smile and left of to the enterance of the leaf village

"huh.."say Asuma

Asuma see Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Might Guy

"What you guys are do here" say Asuma

"We heard an explosion" say Ino

"We want to check out" say Chouji

"I just join along" say Shikamaru

"There maybe trouble there and good for training for spirit of youth!" say Might Guy

"Oh ok.. let go" say Asuma

"Roger" say team Asuma

Might Guy smile

They all left to check out the explosion near the Leaf village.

**Present**

Back to the battle between Kakashi, Tsuinade and the Stone Ninjas. The dust start to clear up. Tsunade is tired and see Kakashi on the ground… She turn and see the leader of the Stone ninja

"(taking deep breathe) You will not win…" say Tsunade

"wow you have beaten all of my ninja team…haha… That why you are the Hokage…Haha..haha….maybe you should not live on…." Say leader of the stone ninja

Kakashi try to stand up

(I need to protect the Hokage… my body can not move fast) Kakashi mind

Leader of the stone ninja take out kunai

"Time to die Hokage" say Leader of Stone Ninja

Tsunade start to see her life going to end. Kakashi try his best to move but cannot make it

(No) Kakashi mind

Leader of Stone Ninja hand move forward with the kunai. Tsunade close her eye.

"STOP!" say Kakashi

Kakashi sharingan start to spin and form a shape to Mangekyou Sharingan

**Flashback**

Kakashi remember his past when Obito is under the Boulder.

"You have to protect Rin…Go" say Obito

"Right… Rin..Obito want to protect you and he love you" say young Kakashi to Rin

(In other batte after Obito death)

"But Kakashi..I want to say.." say Rin

"There is not time" say young Kakashi

"oh" say Rin

"Run… Rin…" say young Kakashi

_Rin start to run but Enemy was there..._

"Rin!" say young Kakashi

**Present**

Leader of Stone ninja start to feel something

"What the…my body.." say Leader of Stone ninja

The Leader of the stone ninja start to draw in to a dimension…

"No!" say Leader of Stone ninja

Then he disappear in to dimension.

Tsunade open her eye and see Stone ninja disappear. She turn to Kakashi. Kakashi was in shock about what happen. Tsunade see the new Sharingan on Kakashi.

"Is this my new Mangekyou Sharin….gan…" say Kakashi

Kakashi fall down on to the ground and Tsunade move to Kakashi and pick him up and put on her lap.

"Thank you Kakashi for safe me" whisper by Tsunade

Asuma team and Might Guy come in to the area

"Tsunade-sama! are you alright" say Asuma

"Kakashi..." say Might Guy

Tsunade turn her head and look at Asuma team and Might Guy

"I… ok" say Tsunade

"We better head back to the Leaf village" say Shikamaru

"Right" say Tsunade, Asuma, Ino, Chouji, Might Guy

They are head back to the Leaf Village and went to the Hospital for Kakashi.

**In the Hospital**

Kakashi is on bed when Tsunade is check on him and Asuma team and Might Guy is waiting

Kakashi open his eye and see Tsunade, Asuma, Guy, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji.

"wow….. Tsunade-sama.." say Kakashi

"don't move Kakashi" say Tsunade

"wow you got beat Kakashi" say Might Guy

"You need to take a rest Kakashi" say Asuma

"Asuma is right" say Ino

"what a drag.." say Shikamaru

"I'm hungry" say Chouji

"Your right Guys" say Kakashi

"Kakashi need rest" say Tsunade

"I have to go Rock Lee is waiting for me to train him" say Might Guy

"Off to spirit of youth" say Might Guy

Might Guy left

"I even have to go, take care Kakashi" say Asuma

"yea Asuma-sensei take us for food" say Chouji

Asuma start to look down and left with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji

Kakashi smile and Tsunade sit down on the bed.

"Thank" say Tsunade

"huh.." say Kakashi

"saving me…without you I may had die…" say Tsunade

"Oh.." say Kakashi

"You are the most person that I can trust than Shizune" say Tsunade

Tsunade move toward to Kakashi face and kiss him in the mouth.

"Thank you" say Tsunade (smile)

**O****ne year after**

Back to Kakashi stand on the roof remember his past of how his sharingan change to Mangekyou Sharingan. He went out training for other one year…

**Two year after**

Naruto will return to the Hidden Leaf Village with Jiraiya.

**The end of Kakashi ****learn his new sharingan…**


End file.
